Thy Twin Skies
by Amaya Ishimoto
Summary: What if Tsuna wasn't the chosen Vongola heir but his twin was? What would become of him? Warnings inside and Rated for future language. Also, credit to 'The Liar Of Truth', who wrote "Sins of Thy Sons", for giving me the idea.
1. The Way It All Began: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me~ If it did, I wouldn't be writing ****fan****fics on it now would I?**

**WARNINGS: OOC characters (especially Tsuna), some language, and a bit of shounen-ai? (more like perverted Mukuro and Byakuran). I think that's about it… Maybe some violence too but that's common in the anime, they ARE the mafia after all.**

**(A/N: So to clear some things up, Tsu-kun will be Tsuki and Tsu-chan is Tsuna. Just in case people get confused. And yeah, this is going to be different from the anime… They live in a different house… I don't know how that happened but since I wrote it that way, I just left it. I'm not really good at writing but I just felt like this was a good idea so I wrote this. I hope you all like it and if there are any mistakes or anything, don't hesitate to tell me alright? Thank you very much for clicking on this though! Please enjoy~)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

**Prologue:**

Two piercing cries were heard in the dark of the night. A brunette woman with chocolate brown eyes that was in a blue hospital gown weakly got off the white hospital bed, careful not to strain herself too much. After all, she just gave birth to two energetic twin boys, she's bound to be tired but she has to go see what her babies are crying about. The doctor, the nurse, and Iemitsu have just stepped out for a quick chat about the babies and her condition so there was no one else around at the moment. So she stumbled to the crib stationed across the room from the bed she slept in. When she reached it, she carefully lifted up her eldest son and cooed, "What's wrong, Tsu-kun? Are you hungry? Let Mama feed you~" The woman, Sawada Nana, glanced at her younger son and said, "Gomen Tsu-chan, Mama will feed you after I feed Tsu-kun." As if understanding her words, 'Tsu-chan' stopped crying. Although small sniffles were heard, that soon stopped altogether. The younger instead chose to stare quietly at his mother as she fed his elder brother. This surprised Nana. She didn't expect him to understand her and thought he would keep crying even if she said that, like all babies do when they're hungry. _D-does he understand me? No…. That's not possible. It's just a coincidence. Yeah a coincidence, that's it! He must've been curious about me so he stopped crying! _Nana thought...**.**Oh how naive she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years later:<strong>

A brunette with chocolate brown eyes sat in a white swing chair that was hanging in a garden with all kinds of flowers and trees, reading a Greek mythology book. There was an identical orange swing chair hanging right next to his. "Tsu-chaaaaan~ Lunch is ready~" a female voice called out from the beige three-story house. Hearing his Mama calling him, Sawada Tsunayoshi - 'Tsu-chan' as his family calls him, or just 'Tsuna' - closed his book and got off his chair. He then quietly walked into the kitchen after putting his precious book down on his chair.

"Mama…. I'm here…." He whispered softly and attempted to smile at his mother, Sawada Nana. According to Nana, children are supposed to be cheerful so they smile all the time, which makes them 'cute'. Apparently Tsuna is not a 'normal' child because he doesn't like smiling when he knows he's not actually happy about anything and that's almost never. The problem is, he wants his mother to _love_ him. He wants her attention, he _needs_ her attention for once. That's why he always tries to smile in front of her but his smiles always seemed so forced that he feels disgusted at himself.

"Mou~ Tsu-chan, you don't have to force yourself to smile. Don't worry, Tsu-kun will smile your part too~ Talking about Tsu-kun, Tsuuuuuu-kuuuuuuun~ Where are you~ It's time for lunch~" She walked upstairs to get her eldest son to wake up.

_ Yeah, let him do my part. Let him steal away all your attention, like always. Why do you care about only him so much? How about me? I heard the youngest is always the spoiled one, but how come it's not true for me? I'm the younger one so why? Why? Why? No…. I shouldn't think about such depressing things. I have to calm down…_ Tsuna's eyes darkened for a moment but he closed them so no one will notice. When he opened them again after a second, they were back to their usual 'brightness'.

Fifteen minutes later, Nana walked back into the room along with a boy who looks almost identical to Tsuna. _Almost_. The only difference being their hair and eye colors. Tsuna has chocolate brown hair and equally brown eyes while the other boy has blonde hair and lighter brown eyes. This is the Sawadas' eldest son, Sawada Tsukiyoshi or more commonly known as Tsu-kun by his parents and Tsuki by his friends.

"Ohayo~ Tsu-chan~" Tsuki smiled Tsuna but unknown to him, Tsuna grimaced inwardly.

"O-ohayo, n-nii-san," Tsuna stuttered. Now don't be mistaken, Tsuna isn't that shy or such a scaredy-cat that he would stutter even when greeting his _own brother_, oh no. He just didn't want to say it correctly right away. He didn't want to call Tsuki 'nii-san' and it wouldn't do him any good if he was found out so early in the game.

"Saa~ Tsu-kun, let's eat~ I made spaghetti today~ Ah! Tsu-chan too…." Nana put two plates of spaghetti on the glass dining table then walked back into the kitchen to get another plate for Tsuna. When she came back, they expressed their gratitude for the food and ate. Tsuki kept smiling brightly and chatting about random things with Nana while Tsuna just ate quietly, feeling left out as usual.

_ Attention hog… Your smiles are so fake, I don't know how the others can't tell that you're just acting. Stupid phony…_ Tsuna mumbled inwardly, although no emotion showed on his face. "I'm done Mama…."

"Eh? Oh…. Alright, you can go play or whatever you want to do now…. Run along," Nana dismissed Tsuna then returned to talking with her cheerful, eldest son.

"Yeah, Tsu-chan, since you're done eating so why don't you go back to reading that book of yours? You looked like you were enjoying it," Tsuki said mockingly. Tsuna just ignored him and nodded. Although other people don't think much of it, the twins actually have grudges against each other and Tsuki never passes up a chance to show it. After all, what's he got to lose in showing his hate for his brother when he's_ offered_ a chance?

"I'll be outside then…." Nana didn't seem to care as she laughed happily with her beloved older son. Tsuna just turned to walk back towards his favorite reading spot, the white swing chair in the middle of the garden. He stayed there until it became too dark to continue reading outside so he went upstairs to his room on the second floor, across from Tsuki's. He continued his reading there until dinnertime when Nana called for him and told him his father was home with a few 'friends'. Closing his book once again, Tsuna placed it on his desk and walked back downstairs, turning off the light on his way out. When he arrived in the dining room, it was practically full of adults in black suits. The only exception being Tsuki, Tsuna, Nana, and Sawada Iemitsu, his father.

"Oh! Tsuna! There you are! Come here, I want to introduce you to a few people!" Iemitsu shouted as soon as he spotted Tsuna. Now that all the attention was given to him, Tsuna felt… accomplished in some way. Obeying his father, Tsunayoshi silently went to stand by his father's side while both he and Tsukiyoshi were introduced to the people in black suits. There were five people in total. One of them was an old man with gray hair and the same light brown eyes as his father. He was introduced first.

His name was Timoteo and he was Iemitsu's boss, but somehow, the twins ended calling him 'Grandpa'. Tsuki just started calling him that then he insisted that Tsuna does the same. Everybody else after this was a blur to little Tsuna. Probably because all he did after Timoteo's introduction was stare at the old man. The man stared back at some point and they made a connection of some sort, though that 'connection' was broken when Tsuna looked away. Timoteo found this strange but the others were too immersed in chatting with the more cheerful and outgoing older son of Iemitsu to notice.

_ What if…. _Timoteo thought. "Tsunayoshi-kun, can I talk to you for a moment?" The older man smiled gently at the child he was talking to. Tsuna looked to his father for permission but it didn't seem like he noticed anything so Tsuna took it to his own accord and agreed. They went to his room to talk so they wouldn't be disrupted by those noisy adults cooing at 'the cuteness of Tsukiyoshi' downstairs. "Tsunayoshi-kun, I have a few questions for you if you don't mind answering me." He received a hesitant nod as an indication to continue. "What would you do if you had to fight with your brother to protect your friends and family? Would you fight with him or not?"

"I don't have any friends…"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm Dame-Tsuna. I fail at everything I do."

"That's not true, you are a smart boy. Look, you're reading mythology at such a young age! Not many at your age are able to read, let alone understand mytholgoy." Timoteo picked up Tsuna's mythology book from his desk.

"I don't understand most of it. I just like looking at the pictures…" He lied.

"I see….Well then, that's all I wanted to know. Thank you for answering my questions, Tsunayoshi-kun. Let's get back to dinner before there's no more food left." He stood back up and motioned for Tsuna to walk with him back downstairs. _Hmm… This boy is suitable to be the Vongola Decimo but… His brother seems the kind I know will benefit the Mafia world more if he were to be boss. I guess I will have to see, hmm._ Timoteo was so deep in thought while he was walking that he didn't notice Tsuna was also thinking very hard.

_ What does he want by asking me that question? 'If I would protect them or not', huh? What does he think I'll do? Just stand by and do nothing? Of course I'd try not to fight him but if I had to, I would. I never liked him anyways… But that doesn't mean I'd actually hurt him… He is my brother after all. Plus, I wouldn't want Mama to be upset because of that._ While the two were deep in their thoughts, they have already arrived at the dining room and heading towards the table. As Timoteo took his seat, he glanced and Iemitsu then shook his head. Understanding what he meant, Iemitsu turned to his beloved wife, silencing everybody in the room.

"My beloved Nana, I have an announcement to make."

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm going to take our darling son, Tsukiyoshi with me to Italy." He kept a straight face and his eyes held seriousness. Nana's eyes widened.

"I- I see… When will you leave?" Nana was being surprisingly calm about this, like she somehow knew this would happen.

"Tomorrow…"

"I see… Well then, I guess I should go pack up for him." It was like that that Tsuki left Japan for Italy at age five. It wasn't until both twins were thirteen that he came back. The problem was, he came back all different. He no longer acted like he was the good kid unless in front of strangers and his so called friends, he was his real self at home now. No longer did he want to get Nana's attention all to himself to make Tsuna's life a living hell. Now, he wants to make his life a _real_ living hell by turning everyone on him. Not that Tsuna had any friends to begin with, but never did they bother him except for calling him 'Dame-Tsuna'. They would just leave him alone but now, they actually bully him to the extent of beating him up.

In the past eight years, Tsuki wasn't the only one who changed. Tsuna's silky hair grew much longer, it reached his hips. He covers his face with his long, chocolate bangs now. You could say he looked fragile and shy, even when he really isn't. He still acts like he knows nothing and tries to stay away from everybody. Everything else didn't change before two years after Tsuki left, when they were both six and a half years old. They say curiosity killed the cat but in Tsuna's case, it revived him. It was because of his curiosity that he became how he is now. If he were not curious about Tsuki and his father, he would not have been introduced into the mafia world by the boss biggest enemy family of the Vongola, Byakuran - also known as the Millefiore boss and holder of the Sky Mare Ring - and a few others.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Ago:<strong>

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and Tsuna decided to walk the long way home from school. His dad was visiting that day so he didn't want to be home so early just to be neglected again. He was just walking peacefully when he bumped into a white haired stranger. This stranger didn't seem that much older than him but was definitely creepier. Not that Tsuna was scared of him or anything, but the problem was that even though the man looked like scare the soul out of other people, Tsuna wasn't afraid of the stranger. Instead of feeling fear, he felt a sense of familiarity from the older child. Tsuna was sure he never met the other before but he still couldn't shake off that feeling that the older was family. He actually doesn't know how a real family is supposed to feel like, but he just knows this is the word to describe that warm feeling filling up in his chest when he's in the presence of this strange person. It may be that 'intuition' thing he's been having ever since he was a baby. He had heard his dad talking about it before, something about 'Primo' and 'Hyper Intuition'. Iemitsu and his 'friends' were discussing that in the living room. They said that _both _of the blonde's children had very weak Hyper Intuition or something like that. They didn't know Tsuna's was actually really strong just that the child refused to show it.

A creepy laughter brought Tsuna back from his thoughts, "Kufufu~ What do we have here? The marshmallow and a cute kid? Don't tell me you're going to kidnap the poor thing, Byakuran~" An indigo, pineapple haired kid appeared out of nowhere, right next to Tsuna. Now, normal people would be surrised but Tsuna isn't exactly a normal kid considering he is the more intelligent one of the twins. So Tsuna just stared at the pineapple kid's hair and almost laughed at it. Key word: _almost_. He didn't want to upset someone he just met. He doesn't have any friends already; he doesn't want to lose these potential ones. He may regret later when they reject him just because they can't see who he really is, but it's worth a try. Besides, his Intuition told him they would be different.

"Mukuro-kun, what are _you_ doing here? I'd have thought Kyoya-kun would attack you the moment you step onto his turf," the 'marshmallow' teased.

"Kufufufu~ I could say the same for you, Byakuran-kun," Mukuro teased back. The two seemingly glared at each other before Mukuro noticed the brunette still standing there, staring at them. "And who is this little one?" He asked, hands motioning to Tsuna.

"I don't know either~ I just bumped into him and was about to ask when you so rudely interrupted us~"

"Well then, what's your name, little one?" Tsuna blinked. He had blocked out the conversation between the two but he heard Mukuro's question, which snapped him out of his stupor.

"Eh? Um…. It's Sawada, Tsunayoshi… I prefer being called Tsuna but you can call me whatever you want."

"Heeh~ Nice to meet you Tsu-chan~" at this, Tsuna blushed. Nobody ever called him that except for his family and he never thought anyone else would ever call him that. "As I thought! Tsu-chan is so adorable~" Tsuna was promptly glomped by Byakuran.

"Hiiii!"

"Kufufufu~ the marshmallow wants to keep Tsunayoshi-kun all to himself, does he?"

Then, another voice suddenly interrupted them, "Herbivores, you will all be bitten to death for crowding."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read:<strong>

** Aaaaaand~ That's that~ How do you like it? I hope it's ok~ I might not be able to update every day but I think every two weeks or so will be fine~ I'm not sure though. I'm also working on another story for KHR, so I might not be able to update much and I'm still thinking about what to write next. Weeeell~ PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to know what you think about this to motivate me to write faster and more. Also, I think I made a few mistakes here and there so please tell me! I'd like to know so I can correct them. Thank you very much for reading~ I hope you liked it!**

**3/24/12: Well... I just edited this but I'm not sure if I got everything so please tell me if I didn't. I'm not that good at writing but at least I tried, right? :)**

**-Amaya Ishimoto~**


	2. Chapter 2 and Onwards

**DISCLAIMER: This is called a **_**fanfiction**_** for a reason.**

**WARNINGS: OOC characters (especially Tsuna), some language, and shounen-ai? (more like perverted Mukuro and Byakuran) I think that's about it… Maybe some violence too but that's common in the anime, they ARE the mafia after all.**

**(A/N: Hmm… I changed a lot of things… But I still hope you all like this! Thank you very much for reading! Please enjoy~)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap:<span>_

"_Heeh~ Nice to meet you Tsu-chan~" at this, Tsuna blushed. Nobody ever called him that except for his parents and he never thought anyone else would ever call him that. "As I thought! Tsu-chan is so adorable~" Tsuna was promptly glomped by Byakuran. _

"_Hiiii!"_

"_Kufufufu~ the marshmallow wants to keep Tsunayoshi-kun all to himself, does he?"_

_Then, another voice suddenly interrupted them, "Herbivores, you will be bitten to death for crowding."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Following the voice brought Tsuna's attention to a black haired boy, about the same age as Byakuran and Mukuro, wielding a pair of wooden tonfas. He actually recognizes this boy as Hibari Kyoya, someone who's feared by adults and children alike. Even though Tsuna doesn't go outside of his house much, – except for school and grocery shopping, he doesn't wander around either – Hibari Kyoya is a rather famous entity in Namimori. It's said that he rules the town even at this young age of eight. It was also said that he 'bites' whoever breaks his rules or 'disrupts the peace of Namimori' 'to death'. _No wonder he said that strange phrase. 'Bitten to death' huh? Now, that's interesting. _was what Tsuna thought before he was roughly pulled aside.

"Uwah!"

"Shh! Sorry, Tsu-chan but it's better than being bitten to death by Kyoya-kun there," Byakuran whispered into Tsuna's ear from behind.

"Hiii! W-what are you d-doing?" Tsuna hurriedly covered his beet red ear and jumped away from the marshmallow. Unfortunately, this commotion caught the attention of the other two.

"Kufufu. Byakuran-kun, what do you think you're _doing_? I thought Tsunayoshi-kun was mine?"

"I'll bite you to death herbivores," Hibari growled, tonfas ready again.

"Kufufu. Is that a challenge from the Skylark?" Mukuro also had his trident out and pointed at Hibari. The three were now glaring at each other with dark auras surrounding them. A sudden, sweet laughter broke the tension between them. All three of them abandoned their temporary rivalry to see the brunette they've been fighting over laughing. Whether it was directed at them or not, there were hints of blushes on their cheeks. Now don't be mistaken, they didn't blush because they thought they were being laughed at by the smaller child, but because the brunette is absolutely adorable when he laughs. Not to mention that beautiful smile and melodious voice of his, like an angel. The trio was so mesmerized by the stunning sight before them that they did not notice Tsuna had stopped laughing and settled to just plain smiling at them in happiness and confusion.

No matter how intelligent or intuitive Tsuna is, he would always be the dense, innocent kid that was locked deep inside years ago, before he found out the truths that changed his life. So here he is, confused as to why these people he just met were staring at him weirdly and wondering how the façade he put up could be broken so easily by these _strangers_ when even his own _mother_ could not. _Maybe…. Maybe they are the ones…. They are these 'friends' thing I've read about in books and seen at school…. But…. No. They would never want to be my friends, I am Dame-Tsuna after all. Nobody wants to be my friend. Nobody can see me. All they see is __Dame-Tsuna__ not __me__. No. These people especially wouldn't. But…. What if. Just what if… they can? Will anybody in this world really see the real me? Will they ever accept me for who I am?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Present (Six years after Tsuna meets the above three):<strong>

"Hey Mom! What's this baby doing in our house?" a thirteen year old Tsukiyoshi shouted from in front of the stairs. There was a 'baby' in a black suit and fedora with an orange band, standing not too far away from him.

"Ara? Hello, you must be that home tutor from that flyer!" Nana, being as naïve as she was, warmly welcomed the new asset to their home. She didn't even stop to wonder how he even got into her house without her knowing and why a _baby_ is coming to tutor her son.

"Ciaossu! I'm the home tutor Reborn!" the baby, now identified as Reborn, greeted the two.

Tsuki, on the other hand, burst out laughing like a maniac,"Home tutor! A mere baby as a home tutor? Why, that's perfect for Tsuna! Isn't that right, Tsuna?" The blonde was looked up the stairs behind him to see a long haired brunette whose bangs covered most of his face standing silently at the top of said stairs. Although he received no answer from his brother, he received a kick on the head for insulting Reborn.

"I'm here to make Sawada Tsukiyoshi into a capable leader of the next generation."

"Next generation? Wait a minute! Did you say Reborn! _The Reborn_?" It seems denseness is common in this family. "So you're here to tutor me? Hah! It's been long enough! Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Now that you know who I am, let's go upstairs to talk. Bring me to your room, brat." With that said, Reborn jumped onto the now standing up Tsukiyoshi's shoulder and the both of them went upstairs, pushing Tsuna away from his previous position.

Tsuna turned around to see his brother closing the door then traveled downstairs, into the kitchen where his mother returned to after Reborn's self-introduction. "Mama. Do you need any help making lunch?"

"Oh! Tsu-chan! Why not? That way, we'll finish making it faster~"

"Un…."

The next day, while Tsuna and Nana were eating breakfast, they were a tiny bit surprised by a frustrated scream from Tsuki's room. "Ara? Must be Tsu-kun playing with Reborn-kun. Tsu-kun! It's breakfast time! You'll be late if you don't eat now!" Hurried footsteps could be heard from upstairs while Reborn magically appeared at the table, already finishing his breakfast.

"Mama, I'd like seconds." Reborn held out his now empty bowl towards Nana, asking if he could have more.

"Of course, Reborn-kun! Eat all you want!"

"Mama, I'm leaving…." Tsuna, who was silently eating this whole time, quietly got up, put his dirty dishes in the sink, grabbed the five different colored bentos on the counter, and went out after putting his shoes on.

"Mama, why does Dame-Tsuna leave so early in the morning? School doesn't start in another forty-five minutes."

"Tsu-chan always leaves early~ But, now that you mention it, he never told me why he does... Oh well! Ah! Tsu-kuuuuuun! You'll be late if you don't eat noooow!" If Reborn wasn't who he was, he would've face-palmed right there.

_Sigh….Oh well, I'll just have to find out myself. After all as the tutor of the future Vongola Tenth, I must know every single little detail about him and that includes his family also._ An evil grin appeared on the baby's face, successfully creeping out Tsuki who just arrived to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV:<strong>

As I was walking down the street towards the place we always met, I couldn't help but think about the recent events that happened around me these days. Why is Reborn here now? Why doesn't Tsuki recognize him? I mean, they should have met years ago back in Italy! I sighed at that thought. I had wanted to be the one to be chosen by the Ninth and dad. But that doesn't matter anymore. I have them. I don't need anything else but them.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't even notice I already arrived at my destination until I bumped into a someone I am now so familiar with. Normally I wouldn't be so careless, but since it's _them,_ it doesn't really matter. So I wrapped my arms around the taller male I bumped into and took in his scent. Mmm…. Pineapple.

"Kufufufu~ That's not nice, Tsunayoshi-kun~ I am not a pineapple." I giggled into his chest. Mukuro never changes. Even his appearance hasn't changed from six years ago. He only grew taller and became more muscular.

"Stop reading my mind, Mukuro~"

"Tsu-chaan~ How about me? Don't I get my good morning hug?" Byakuran too, hasn't changed at all. The only things that have changed about these two are their heights and that they became even more protective of me. It's annoying, but they can be so cute sometimes. Well, I was jumped - cough- 'hugged' by Byakuran after I let go of Mukuro, which caused said pineapple to glare at my attacker.

"Oh! Here are your bentos for today," I said as I handed Mukuro and Byakuran indigo and white boxes, respectively.

"Kufufu. Thank you Tsunayoshi-kun, you always make the best bentos."

"Thanks, Tsu-chan! Oh! I heard Reborn came to Japan! Is he at your house already?"

"Yep. Though I doubt he suspects me yet. Even so, I'll be careful. BUT! I'm still going to make your bentos and there's no changing my mind, so don't you even try. Well, it's time I got going to school to give Kyoya-senpai his bento before he gets upset that I'm late. See you guys later!" With that, I took off towards the Namimori Junior High building, leaving those two behind in the park we met years ago. Knowing them, they would probably watch me until I'm out of their sight before they leave for their respective homes. I know they just want to make sure I'm safe, but they should know I can protect myself properly and that I'm already adept in the arts of acting and hiding from years of experience.

Before I knew it, I arrived to school and was already walking to the Disciplinary Office where I know Kyoya-senpai would be. If not, he'd be on the roof taking a nap. Hmm…. I seem to be distracted a lot lately. I have to be more alert now that Reborn's here. He's not called the world's greatest hitman for no reason. Oh well~ I'll worry about that later~ Right now, I have to make sure Kyoya-senpai's eating properly~.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>

Once Tsuna arrived at the Disciplinary Office, he knocked twice to make sure he doesn't get 'bitten to death' for intruding even though he comes here every day at this time. Although the Chairman favors Tsuna, he still makes sure he follows his rules. So after he received a quiet 'Hn' as an answer, Tsuna carefully slid open the door as to not make any loud noise that would disrupt his senpai.

"Kyoya-senpai~ Good Morning~," Tsuna said enthusiastically. He wouldn't shout unless he absolutely had to, for the aloof Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee absolutely despises loud noises. And crowds. And people who 'disrupts the peace of Namimori' or breaks any of the rules he- the Committee made. He 'bites' those troublemakers 'to death'. Even the adults are afraid of him! Though Tsuna is an exception, of course. Ever since they met six years ago, Hibari Kyoya has been equally as protective of Tsuna as Mukuro and Byakuran, especially after hearing his story. He wanted to bite those herbivores (Iemitsu, Timoteo, and the others) to death for not noticing his omnivore (Tsunayoshi) was just acting; that he was not a herbivore like they thought he was. He didn't even mind that he would be 'allying' himself with the other two on this if it meant he got to bite them to death. But after much contemplation and begging from Tsuna, they decided not to.

Anyways, so here Tsuna is waving his hand cheerfully at Hibari from the doorway of the Committee Office while said male just sat there in front of his desk, raising his eyebrow at the clumsy brunette. "Tsunayoshi. Why are you so happy this early in the morning?"

"Because~ I get to see Kyoya-senpai~"

"You see me every day," Hibari couldn't help but deadpan, despite the slight blush on his pale cheeks.

"But~ I don't get to see you that often~ You're usually so busy, you have no time for me other than in the mornings right before school~" Tsuna whined in reply. He may usually be indifferent but when in the presence of only these three and a few others, he's just a spoiled kid. He wasn't like this until he met them. He was spoiled rotten by these three overprotective, self-acclaimed guardians not that he was complaining. He had wanted that sort of attention for a long time and now he finally has it. So who was he to complain right? "Ah, Kyoya-senpai here are Tetsuya-san and your lunches~ Make sure you eat it all, alright?" The brunette handed two bentos, one violet and one black, to a male in a black Disciplinary Committee uniform and sunglasses with a pompadour hairstyle who was standing by Hibari's desk. He is the Committee's Vice Chairman, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Hn," was the indifferent male's only reply. But Tsuna understood it as an affirmative response.

"Thank you, Tsuna," Kusakabe said as he took the two bentos from Tsuna.

"Well then, I guess I should get going now. School's about to start. Oh! I almost forgot! Can you come to eat dinner with us tonight? I know you don't like crowding but I have something to discuss with you all after dinner so please?"

"Fine. But I won't be associating with those herbivores."

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai! Oh, Tetsuya-san, you can come too. Then see you two tonight~ Bye~" And with that, Tsuna was out the door, hurrying to get to his class before he's late.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Glad I got that finished with…. I think I made some mistakes but I was kind of rushing with this so please bear with me! Thank you for reading and if you have any questions please ask so that I will be able to answer them either in messages or in future chapters. I'm not really sure if I'll be able to get everything in the future chapters so I'll need your cooperation. So please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: This is called a **_**fanfiction**_** for a reason.**

**WARNINGS: OOC characters (especially Tsuna), some language, and shounen-ai - ALL27. I think that's about it… Maybe some violence too but that's common in the anime, they ARE the mafia after all.**

**(A/N: Hmm… I changed a lot of things… But I still hope you all like this! Thank you very much for reading! Please enjoy~)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap:<span>_

"_Well then, I guess I should get going now. School's about to start. Oh! I almost forgot! Can you come to eat dinner with us tonight? I know you don't like crowding but I have something to discuss with you all after dinner so please?" _

"_Fine. But I won't be associating with those herbivores."_

"_Thank you Kyoya-senpai! Oh, Tetsuya-san, you can come too. Then see you two tonight~ Bye~" And with that, Tsuna was out the door, hurrying to get to his class before he's late._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

Tsuna, who's now fast-walking to class since Hibari doesn't allow people to run inside the school building, was thinking about the events that happened right after he met Hibari and the others that led to another reason to hate his father and brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

_It was a clear Sunday morning in Namimori Park that the four of them decided to meet for a second time. Even though the older three were enemies, they still wanted to meet up if only to see their cute tuna fish. It only took one meeting to fall in love. They'd establish a temporary cease-fire agreement just so they wouldn't look bad in front of the adorable brunette. They were enraptured by little Tsuna's natural charm that many don't notice because they preferred the older twin. Even now that Tsukiyoshi's gone to Italy, they still mistreat him. _

_Anyways, so here they are waiting for Tsuna to appear while glaring at each other. They were about to start fighting but then a mop of brown hair appeared behind the medium height, brick wall that was surrounding the park. They quickly went back to their previous positions and pretended like nothing happened. And so, that was the scene that Tsuna arrived on. _

"_Umm…. I'm sorry I'm late. So… nothing happened right?" Although it was only their second meeting, what happened on their first had been enough for Tsuna to tell the three of them hated each other with a passion. _

"_Kufufu. Of course not, Tsunayoshi-kun. Why would you think that something happened?" Mukuro, as usual, had that creepy smile on his face. _

"_That's right, Tsu-chan~ What would happen?" Byakuran also had a creepy smile and he was eating marshmallows this whole time too!_

"_Che. Herbivores." As always, Hibari would act indifferent. But if you looked closer, you could see an array of emotions in his eyes. _

"_I see…. If you say so then." Of course Tsunayoshi would be suspicious. Anybody would be. But he decided not to push it, there are more important matters to discuss than this. Especially since nothing did happen, it was about to happen but didn't yet. So he just left it alone and decided to get on with what they had initially planned for their meeting today: getting to know each other. Although they only met for a short while, they already had this feeling that they had known each other for a long time. Sure, they all have their own secrets but because of this strange feeling that they should not keep any secrets from the each other, they decided to just tell them right away instead of stalling. "So do you guys want to talk here or somewhere else?"_

"_Somewhere else," All three of them replied._

"_Alright. Where? Definitely not anywhere with a lot of people…. Or my house." Tsuna didn't want his mother to know anything. Not that she ever cared enough, but he just doesn't want to. _

_After much debating, they all headed for Hibari's hou – err…. – mansion, much to said boy's chagrin. He had no choice, it was quieter there and since he's famous for punishing those he sees as causing harm to Namimori, no one would dare go near him except for a select few. Once they were in the mansion, drinking water, hot cocoa, or tea, they started talking about themselves and hoping Tsuna wouldn't hate them for who they really were._

"_So… Mukuro was part of a mafia family that experimented on children but he escaped a few months ago along with three others, one of which is his sister…. And Byakuran is going to be a mafia boss that apparently can travel across worlds?" Two grim nods confirmed what he had heard. They didn't want to tell him but it's too late now right? "Plus, Hibari-san's dad is in the yakuza?" _

"_Hn…." They hoped Tsuna wouldn't fear them for this but they looked at the peach colored carpet and prepared for the worst._

"_What's with people and criminal syndicates these days? Is it really that popular nowadays?" Now __that__ they didn't expect. As if sensing their thoughts, Tsuna continued, "My dad's also in the mafia and my brother's going to be the boss of the strongest mafia Famiglia in the world. Frankly, stuff like that can't surprise me anymore." He looked up only to see them staring at him with expressionless faces. "Hm? What's wrong?"_

"_Kufufu…. Nothing much, Tsunayoshi-kun. Just…. We weren't expecting that kind of a reaction from you."_

"_Oh, I see. Ok then. Anyways, my turn! I have an older brother named Tsukiyoshi who's currently in Italy with my dad. He's an attention-hogging idiot and a good actor, I hate him. And as I said before, my dad's a part of the strongest mafia group, called Vongola or something. My mom's with me here in Namimori though. Eto, any questions?"_

"_Mmhm~ So your dad told you guys he was in the Vongola Famiglia? And why did he only take your older brother and not all of you?" Byakuran's rather curious. He didn't think his father would actually tell them and just leave them – except for the older son – here all by themselves, without any protection whatsoever. Byakuran knew for certain just being in the mafia, whether it be an important status or not, would bring harm to their families let alone being in the __Vongola__ Famiglia. Blood was going to be shed if that irresponsible guy actually just left the cute brunette and his mother like that, Vongola or not. From the moment he met the brunette, he had felt they had some sort of bond with him. He was bewitched by that enchanting smile, that melodic laughter, those beautiful doe like eyes, and that warmth in his eyes that was only directed to them. So Byakuran promised himself he would use any means necessary to protect the younger boy and to punish those who dare harm or upset him in any way. He was sure the other two thought the same._

"_Nope. I found out on my own. I knew he was hiding something from me so I kind of uhh… looked around for information?" Tsuna was nervous. He didn't know how they would take it if he told the truth._

"_Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you hiding from us? You can't just find out someone's a part of the mafia just by looking around for information like that. Especially here, in such a small town." A tonfa was almost smashed into the pineapple's head, courtesy of Hibari. Good thing he dodged in time._

"_Ahahaha… I can't hide anything from you guys, huh? Weeell~ You see~ I sort of found out he was going to Italy by accident and ummm…. Did some info gathering then uhhh… hacked into places for more?" At this point, the other three were already staring at him like he was crazy._

_The first to snap out of it was Hibari and the two others followed shortly. "What do you mean by hacking? Even by hacking, it's really difficult to be able to obtain such highly confidential material of the Vongola Famiglia. Don't tell me… Tsu-chan's actually… a genius hacker?" Now that was even more shocking news than them being part of the mafia._

"_Hn. Tsunayoshi's now an omnivore."_

"_Eh? Was I a herbivore before?"_

* * *

><p>Aaaaand that's how it happened…. They may have trusted each other too quickly but it was worth it. They never regretted trusting each other, even until now. They had made the right choice in telling each other their secrets that time. If not, then they wouldn't be the people they are today.<p>

"Alright students! Get in your seats, class is starting now!" The teacher walked briskly into the classroom just to be met with a class full of students except something was missing. There in the back corner of the room, was an empty seat where a certain brunette usually sat in. Not that it mattered anyway; that student was almost always late or absent. But he came to school at least thrice a week and he had excuses from _the_ Hibari Kyoya himself so Nezu-sensei didn't reprimand him in case the prefect comes after his head for it. It is, after all, a known fact that the head prefect is fond of that kid. Perhaps it's because they're both the same, personality-wise. The brunette and Hibari are both rather aloof people. The only difference between them, other than appearance, would be that Tsunayoshi is clumsy and failed at everything he did while Hibari excels in all subjects and skilled in beating people up (not that anyone would ever voice their complaints).

At that very moment, the classroom door slammed open to reveal a mop of amber hair. "I apologize for being late, Nezu-sensei."

"Hmph. Just go to your seat so I can start class."

"Hai…." With that, Tsuna proceeded to go to his seat in the back corner, where nearly nobody notices. Well, it's also because he's always so quiet and insignificant that nobody even wants to care. Besides, it's best to ignore him instead of taking the risk of getting 'bitten to death' by Hibari. _And that starts another boring day at school. I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight._

So lost in thought, Tsuna didn't notice a certain spiky black haired classmate eyeing him, which is rare. Tsuna's rarely so careless as to miss something like that no matter how good one is at spying. This just proves how boring this class is.

* * *

><p>After school has ended, Tsuna leisurely packed his things. He's not the type to rush things, after all. He's always ahead of everybody else. It's just that nobody notices. <em>Now then, what should I do first? Buy groceries or go to Byakuran's place?<em> After a while of debate, Tsuna decided to just go to the marshmallow addict's apartment first.

"Tsu-chan~ You're here!" And he was promptly attacked by the previously mentioned marshmallow addict. "So, what are you making for dinner tonight? Will there be marshmallows?"

"No Byakuran, there won't be any marshmallows this time. Next time okay? As for your other question, I'll be making ravioli and tiramisu today." Tsuna's smile was so dazzling that even Byakuran couldn't refuse, even though he really wanted the fluffy sweetness for dinner.

"Fine…." Byakuran then went to the living room to sulk on the couch while stuffing himself with his favorite snack before dinnertime.

"Do you want to come help me buy groceries? You're running out." At that, the white haired mafia boss immediately lightened up. But just when he was about to agree, someone interrupted him.

"Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun, he's too busy eating that… that _stuff_. So I will go with you." The pineapple head appears out of thin air.

"Great, let's go then." And there goes Byakuran's chance.

"W-wait! I'm going too~" Or not. So, the three of them went out to town for groceries with 'friendly' bickering between the two rivals and Tsuna ignoring them.

"Of course you are! If you two aren't there, who'll carry all those bags for me?" Tsuna said matter-of-factly.

"Eh? Only to carry the bags? Nothing else? Aw~"

"What? It's called grocery shopping for a reason. What did you expect? You want me to carry all those things by myself or something? Come on, let's go. I think there's a big sale today…." Tsuna mumbled the last part to himself.

"Hai…" The two older males uttered. And off they go to the Namimori shopping district.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So sorry this is late! I had a lot of testing last week so I didn't have time to work on this. Please forgive me! Also, thanks to those who reviewed and Story Favorited/Alerted. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for all the support and help and for reading this story! I hope you all like this chapter and that it has explained some things! Please review too~ **

**Oh, and I created a poll about favorite KHR pairings on my profile. Please go vote if you haven't yet~**

**_**NOTE: Sorry everybody! I won't be updating my stories for a while! I've decided to finish at least half of the whole story before posting! Many apologies for the inconvenience but I wanted to make my chapters longer and to improve my writing skills while I'm at it! I'm so sorry! And thank you all for (hopefully) understanding! :)**_**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER****: This is called a **_**fanfiction**_** for a reason.**

**WARNINGS****: OOC characters (especially Tsuna), some language, and shounen-ai - ALL27. I think that's about it… Maybe some violence too but that's common in the anime, they ARE the mafia after all.**

**(A/N: Hmm… I changed a lot of things… But I still hope you all like this! Thank you very much for reading! Please enjoy~)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Recap:<span>_

"_Of course you are! If you two aren't there, who'll carry all those bags for me?" Tsuna said matter-of-factly._

"_Eh? Only to carry the bags? Nothing else? Aw~"_

"_What? It's called grocery shopping for a reason. What did you expect? You want me to carry all those things by myself or something? Come on, let's go. I think there's a big sale today…." Tsuna mumbled the last part to himself._

"_Hai…" The two older males uttered. And off they go to the Namimori shopping district._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

After much struggle, Byakuran, Mukuro, and Tsuna successfully arrived home with their newly bought groceries. It really was a hard struggle, Byakuran and Mukuro looks so exhausted and it seems like they're even missing some pieces of their clothes. But of course, Tsuna's used to this so he's still very cheerful and all his clothes are enact and clean. Mothers at a supermarket sale are terrifying, even more so than those two renowned mafia boss and escapee themselves.

"I don't want to go there again," Byakuran exclaimed tiredly.

"Kufufu. I hate to agree with you but I have to this time." The two of them placed the bags on the kitchen floor then slumped on the couches in the living room.

"Hn... Weak herbivores." This snapped them out of their fatigued state.

"Kufufu~ I see Skylark-kun has finally arrived." Before any of them could even grab their weapons, a shout from the kitchen interrupted them.

"No fighting!"

"Oh we weren't fighting, Tsu-chan~ We were just talking peacefully~"

"Are you sure?" Tsuna came out from the kitchen with a pink apron on and his hands on his hips, making him look like a scolding mother. "Hmph! Remember, NO. FIGHTING. EACH. OTHER. That's something you all agreed on and will keep to or else I'll won't make bentos for any of you!"

"WHAT! NO! FORGIVE US, TSU-CHAN!"

"Kufufu~ You can't do that to us, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Hn..." As much as Hibari doesn't want to admit it, Tsuna's cooking was _heavenly_ and he'd do anything not to get it taken away even have a temporary truce with those two herbivores. Now it seems more like Tsuna's doting on them more than they are on him.

After what happened earlier, those three 'predators' became uncharacteristically quiet, resorting to only glares, mischievous smiles, and evil laughters. While they fought mentally, Tsuna was cooking their dinner, humming happily. He wasn't oblivious to what was happening in the living room, but he was just happy they weren't physically fighting which usually results in a broken house.

'DING DONG~' The doorbell rang. Nobody went to get it, choosing to continue their 'battle'. Knowing that, Tsuna resorted to threatening them.

"Will one of you open the door? I would go but if I do, I don't know what will happen to our dinner" he said with a teasing tone.

At the mention of their dinner possibly being ruined, the three of them quickly stopped their glaring contest and instead changed it to a 'who-gets-the-door-first' contest. And of course, no one won; the door was opened from the outside the second before they reached it. And guess what? They were too occupied by their little competition that they didn't notice the door being opened by someone from the outside and they slammed right into the person that had his mouth open, like he was about to say something. Too bad he couldn't as all four of them went tumbling down the stairs, pulling a few others with them, and onto the hard concrete floor.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARDS! WHAT THE **** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" someone on the bottom of the pile of bodies yelled as he tried to wrestle his way out from being squashed to death.

"Haha! Chill Hayato!" another voice responded, but this time, a little higher.

"SHUT THE **** UP YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE ON THE BOTTOM OF THIS STUPID PILE! AND GET YOUR ****ING HAND AWAY FROM MY FACE!"

"Kufufu."

"I'll bite all you herbivores to death."

"Are you alright, Kyo-san?" asked the only one who wasn't pulled along.

"Woah! Kyo-chan, careful 'bout my marshmallows!" and with this, a full out argument started. How they argue while still in that human pile and not draw attention is a mystery. It doesn't help that they still didn't try to get up...

"Will you guys just shut up and get in here? Dinner's going to get cold if you stay there. Personally, I don't care but if you guys rea-" blurs zoomed past him and into the dining room before Tsuna could even finish talking. "You people will be the death of me..." he sighed, before going back in and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Once the rowdy group of teenagers filled the medium sized, round, wooden table, Tsuna brought out the food and sat down next with a tall, black-haired, and brown-eyed male who sat to his left while there was a boy with silver hair and jade green eyes to his right. Hibari sat reluctantly next to that silver-haired boy with Kusakabe next to him. Mukuro sat between Kusakabe and Byakuran while Byakuran was next to that black haired boy.<p>

"Alright. Time to eat." With that, they all said "Itadakimasu" and dug into the delicious meal their precious tuna prepared for them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I'm so sorry this chapter's so short! I just wanted to update you guys on my status and I thought: 'Why not just make it a short chapter. They'll at least have something to read.' This was actually just a filler part of the story but I guess it does reveal something important. :) So that's why I made this shorter than usual, I hope you guys don't mind!**

**That should be about it. Thanks for reading guys. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer is at the top of chapter one but… Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, I am only a big fan.**

**(A/N: I have no excuses. All I can say is I'm sorry. And there might be many mistakes since I just threw this together without editing. Hope you all like it.)**

* * *

><p><span><em>Short Summary:<em>

_ So far, we know how the four teens met and Tsuna has amazing hacker and cooking skills. Reborn and Tsuna's brother, Tsukiyoshi, were also introduced._

_ In the last chapter, Tsuna, Hibari, Byakuran, and Mukuro met up for dinner when another bunch of people showed up and they all ended up in a human pile and they all started eating dinner._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Four years ago:_

Saying nine year old Tsuna was angry would be a huge understatement. Not only did Iemitsu and Tsuki come back after four years of no contact **at all**, they had the **nerve** to think they can just barge in and be welcomed with open arms, bringing Tsuki's so called friends. Even worse was that he somehow got himself stuck with bringing his twin and Tsuki's "friends" around so Tsuki could get reacquainted with the town and its people. _What friends? I bet he treats them like trash. Ugh. This is the worse day ever_ Tsuna thought _Maybe I should've just stayed at Byakuran's place._ Pouting cutely, he locked his house's door and turned around to face his "dear" brother.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah."_ Ah. That smile's so fake. Again. I just have to wondering why nobody notices. Are they all blind or something?_ Tsuna sighed and led his brother out the gates and towards the marketplace at the early hour of seven AM on a Sunday. _This is so not how I want to spend my Sunday. How did I get myself into this again? Oh. Right. Mama._

* * *

><p><em><span>About an hour ago:<span>_

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully until a loud bang came from downstairs. _Meh. Something probably fell. Or mom dropped something. Nothing new._ Now normally Tsuna's HI would warn him if there is danger or something bad would happen, but Tsuna was just too tired to care, considering how late he slept. He just continued to sleep until…

"MY DARLING NANA~ I'M BAAAAACK!"

"Oh Iemitsu! Welcome back! You too Tsu-kun!"

_Ignore them. Ignore them. Ignore them. Ignore them._ Tsuna chanted in his mind while trying - unsuccessfully - to plug his ears with his hands. _Nooooooooo! WHY!_ Loud footsteps coming up the stairs could be heard. They stopped right outside his door and… BANG!

"Tuna! Papa is back! Wake up!"

_There goes my door. And I locked it too_ he groaned and curled up.

"Rise and shine tuna fish!" The blanket Tsuna wrapped securely around himself disappeared so Tsuna finally opened his eyes.

"P-papa… Why are you back?"

"I can't come back to see my lovely Nana and cute tuna?"

"T-that's not it. D-don't you have work?"

"Papa especially took time off to come back to visit! Tsuki brought some friends too! Now get up and come eat breakfast with us!" Iemitsu went back downstairs, trusting Tsuna would go down soon.

Tsuna groaned yet again. _Why? Why would they do this to me? I think I'm gonna cry… Sigh. Might as well get up now._ He got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready. Once he finished, he dressed up and started down the stairs. He paused when he reached the door to the dining room. He took a few deep breaths and went inside.

"G-good morning, Mama."

"Good morning, Tsu-chan," Nana gave him a small smile.

"Hey how about Papa and Tsuki?"

"G-good m-morning Papa, Tsu-Tsuki-kun..."

"Hn." _What a wimp. Guess Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna._ The blond version smirked. Tsuna just sighed and sat down somewhere at the table as he scanned the room. There were two others that he vaguely recognized from his "research". They were both about the same age as them but, out of the two, only the silver-haired child really caught his eye.

_ Smoking Bomb Hayato. Hmm… Interesting. If I remember correctly, he's an illegitimate child and the brother of Poison Scorpion Bianchi. He ran away from home a year ago when he found out his mother might have been killed by his own father. He's not supposed to be affiliated with any Famiglia though. What is he doing with Tsuki?_

"Tsu-chan! Why don't you go show Tsu-kun and his friends around town while Mama and Papa spend some quality time together?"

"Eh? B-but I have s-something to do l-later."

"Oh I'm sure you can do that next time. Tsu-chan also wants to spend some time with Tsu-kun too right?"

"B-but."

"No buts! Now hurry up with breakfast and go~"

"... Hai... Mama…"

* * *

><p>Not even a block away from home and Tsuki's expression changed from a charming smile to one of disgust. "Tch. Stupid Dame-Tsuna. You don't think I'd really want to spend time with you do you? Hah! Pathetic." Tsuki punched Tsuna in the face then kicked him a few times and left with his "friends" in tow. However, Tsuna noticed Gokudera Hayato's shock when his brother attacked him and his glance back when they left.<p>

"Ow. Can't just go home like this now can I? It's still too early… But since he left, I'm free!" _Might as well go to Byakuran's place for these future bruises. If I'm lucky, Kyoya and Mukuro might be there too. Punishment for Tsuki time! Fufufu~ …. Ugh. Now I'm starting to act like Mukuro. _

* * *

><p><span><em>Later - at one of Byakuran's normal houses:<em>

"Byakuran~ I'm here. Did you eat breakfast yet? Oh. Do you have some ice?"

"Tsu-chan! I missed y-," Byakuran rushed out of his room to greet Tsuna when he noticed Tsuna was hurt, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!?"

"Hi Bya-kun. It hasn't even been 8 hours since I last saw you and it's not only my face. Are Kyoya and Mukuro here?" Tsuna smiled sweetly. The atmosphere was too calm, giving the impression of the calm before the storm.

"Yep~ Come. Let's go to the living room so I can get you treated before you tell us who did this to you," Byakuran sounded calm but one could see the serious gleam in his eyes and the killing intent flowing off him like waves. He led Tsuna gently to the living room and sat him on a comfy, marshmallow shaped chair before leaving to get some ice and a glass of water for Tsuna. The other two instantly noticed something wrong and when they saw their precious tuna's face, they almost lost it.

"Who did that, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked.

"Answer us, Sawada, Tsunayoshi. I'll bite whoever it is to death."

"Now, now, Skylark-kun. Save some for me."

"Hn."

"And me too~ Tsu-chan here's some water and ice~" Byakuran handed the items to Tsuna and sat down as well. "Now, Tsu-chan. Who did this?"

Tsuna drank some water while holding the ice to his cheek. "Well~ Hmm…. should I tell you?"

"Get on with it, Omnivore."

"Alright then~ You see~" Tsuna's expression turned serious. "Iemitsu came back this morning and he brought Tsuki and his underlings. Oh dear. They left before I got to finish. Oh well~ I'll just wait for them to get back~" Cue evil-but-still-somehow-cute-smirk.

* * *

><p><em><span>That night at the Sawada's house:<span>_

"Tsu-kun! What happened to you three? Come in. Come in. Iemitsu! Tsu-chan! Come help treat them!" Nana led the three children inside.

"Don't worry, Nana. Kids get kinda rough when they play these days. Haha!"

"I guess you're right…."

_ Heh. Good job, Kyoya, Mukuro, and Byakuran~ I'll have to thank them with home-cooking later~_

* * *

><p><em><span>Two days later - afternoon - empty park:<span>_

"Hmph! Useless thing! How dare you talk back to me! Don't think just because you're slightly smarter than I am that you can teach me what to do! You're fired! You don't have what it takes to be my storm guardian, you useless half-breed!" Tsuki screamed and kicked at Gokudera.

"Ugh! I don't care! I don't want to follow you anymore anyways! Someone who can treat his own brother so badly like you!"

"Tch! Just who do you think picked you up when no one wanted you? No one will ever want you now! Just go die!" And Tsuki left, leaving an injured Gokudera lying on the grass in misery. _What he said is true. No one wants me. Not even my own parents and definitely not my sister._

"Are you alright?" Gokudera's lifted his head to see the twin of his former boss. "Here. I'll take you somewhere to be treated."

"Leave me alone! No one wants me anyways! I'm just a useless piece of trash! An illegitimate son! I can just die here and no one will care! No one…" He didn't even notice he was crying until he finished.

"Don't say that. I care about you. I would be sad if you were to die here." Gokudera looked up again to see a gentle and honest smile directed at him. "After all, you're so kind. Gokudera-kun is a kind and smart person worthy of anyone's care. It's just Tsuki who isn't worthy enough for you. Come. Stand up and let's get you treated." He hesitantly took the offered hand.

"Don't lie to me…" He knew Tsuna wasn't lying.

"I'm not. It was all true." That gentle smile was still there. Hope and a warmth he hasn't felt since his real mother died welled up inside of Gokudera. "Oh. Have you eaten yet? I'll something for you later."

"Thank you… Tsuna-sama." A small smile formed on his lips. Tsuna returned the smile and led him away from that park.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So how was this chapter? I hope it satisfied you all for now. Also, I'd like to know what you all would like to read next: How Takeshi met Tsuna or continue with the actual story? Please leave a review about that. Thank you all for reading~)**


End file.
